Pridelanders vs BBC
by The Lonely Dreaming Furry
Summary: this is the takes place after GGSP vs BBC swearing and violence. copyright to owners.
1. Africa is a bitch

Pridelands vs. BBC

Scene 1 Africa is a bitch

Hex and Bajo are in Africa reviewing the Lion King Movie game. DROP and LydeaBlaze are in the minivan living it up. Hex and Bajo are being swarmed by bugs.

Hex: why the shit are we here?

Bajo: Bill Gates ask him.

Bill: GRUNTS GET TO WORK.

Bajo: we're here in Africa to….. What the shit is that!?

Hex: Bajo watch your language…. is that safe?

A portal has appeared and is growing larger by the minute.

LydeaBlaze: what's your problem….. DROP FIX THIS RIGHT OR I'LL KICK YOUR HEAD IN.

DROP: what I didn't do anything.

Suddenly the minivan along with DROP Bill Gates is sucked into the portal.

LydeaBlaze: awww crap.

LydeaBlaze gets sucked into the portal.

Hex: RUN!

Bajo screams like a little girl and gets sucked into the portal.

Hex climbs a tree but still gets sucked into the portal.

Then the portal disappears.

Meanwhile in the Pridelands

Zira is terrorising Nala and is about is to kill her when the minivan falls out of nowhere and kills her instantly.

Nala: well that's helpful.

DROP falls out of the minivan.

DROP: we're not in Kansas anymore.

LydeaBlaze kicks DROP in the face.

LydeaBlaze: never say that.

DROP: ow my face stupid laws of reality.

Simba: what the fuck are you doing here?

DROP: we're here to terrorise your people.

LydeaBlaze: ignore him a portal sent us here.

Nala: that explains the umm…what is that thing?

Simba: it's a…um…thing?

Hex: it's a minivan also WHAT THE FUCK A TALKING LION  
Nala: calm down fuck.

Bajo: so much pressure.

Hex: shut up.

Simba: you guys going to see the Goddess?

DROP: the what now.

Simba: come with me and I'll show you guys.

They all walk over to a nearby cave where Scotty is sitting cross legged surrounded by lions.

LydeaBlaze: Scotty you're alive.

Simba: do not disrespect the fertility goddess.

LydeaBlaze: seriously?

Scotty: yeah not my idea.

Simba: it's either this or we eat you.

Hex: why?

Nala: we're lions duh.  
Bajo: that makes sense.

DROP: HAHAHA Scotty's a girl.

Simba rips out DROP's throat.

Simba: NEVER DISRESPECT THE GODESS.

Nala: holy shit you killed him.

Hex: no he's immortal never dying.

Simba: wow.

DROP: yeah boy.

Bajo: shut up.

Simba: what happened to Zira?

Hex: our minivan crushed her.

Simba: minivan?

LydeaBlaze: never mind.


	2. lions minivans mages oh my

Pridelands vs. BBC

Scene 2 lions minivans mages oh my

Simba: so you're telling me a portal sent you and your minivan here?

DROP: yeah boy.

LydeaBlaze: stop doing that or _else_.

DROP: or else what?

Simba: or else I'll rape you and munch on your face.

Scotty: harsh man.

Simba: SHUT UP ALMIGHTY GODDES.

Scotty: k

Nala: what's that mean?

LydeaBlaze: it mean okay.

Nala: oh.

Simba: stupid bitch why did I marry you anyway?

Nala: your cousin's keys party remember.

Simba: oh yeah stupid Livingstone.

Scotty: can I go home yet?

Simba: who will we worship after you're gone?

LydeaBlaze: what about Rafiki?

Rafiki: Rafiki too drunk to put up with goddess shit.

Simba: but you gave birth to me.

Rafiki: yeah but I sober then.

Nala: so you won't do it because you're drunk?

Rafiki: yeah man.

Suddenly friendship cultists appear.

LydeaBlaze: shit friendship cultists.

Nala: what are they going to do _hug us to death_?

DROP: got it in one.'

Friendship cultists 1: the BBC has sent us.

Scotty: not those bastards.

LydeaBlaze: I thought we killed them all last time.  
Simba: apparently not.

Scotty: followers protect your goddess.

DROP: gross man.

Simba proceeds to rape DROP and much on his face.

Friendship cultist 2: ewwwwwwwww is that lion doing it to that other guy?

Scotty: you know.

Friendship cultist 3: is the lion munching on his face?

Simba: I have a name assholes.

Friendship cultist: really?

Simba: yes its Simba fuckwits.

DROP: I feel violated and my munched on by lions.

Nala: Simba you promised not to that anymore remember?

Simba: he earned it.

DROP: so I did get raped and munched on?

Simba: pretty much you need to clean your face more often.


End file.
